


A Merry Little Christmas

by princess_mouse



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_mouse/pseuds/princess_mouse
Summary: Violet and Matt's first time decorating for Christmas.





	A Merry Little Christmas

It never occurred to Violet how mesmerized she could become over a splatter of color or the sparkling shimmer of something shiny. She never truly realized how hyper-aware the feeling of textures under her fingers could be. Those textures of rough and smooth translated to colors for her, they left permanent indentations in her memory. She formed memories and bonds with the things that fascinated her.

Matt stared at Violet as she sat in the middle of their living room staring intensely at a Christmas ball in her hand. It was an older glass ball that had faded, her expression was unreadable. He wasn’t sure if she was being judgmental or not. She continued to go through the box, pulling out ornament after ornament as if she’d discovered a box of treasure. Her eyes narrowed as she looked over a particularly old ornament. Matt recognized it right away, the faded glass Santa Claus had been through many Christmas’ and belongs to his grandma. The way Violet looked at it though made him uneasy.

“Its an old ornament, you don’t need to be judgmental,” Matt said.

Violet stopped trying to imagine what the ornament would have looked like back in the 1950’s, her eyes gracefully looked up at Matt with pure affection. “I wasn’t judging it,” she said meekly. If anything, she was appreciating how it was once painted and even though it was stripped of its original beauty it remained perfect in her opinion. It reminded her of Pearl who was gorgeous in drag and even more beautiful as Matt. Violet placed the Santa ornament back in the box and shuffled away from the box like a child who was reprimanded.

“I’m sorry that the tree isn’t going to be some department store tree,” Matt said. He had spent most of the morning dragging everything up from storage. He had the tree in its usual corner of his apartment and was busily fluffing the branches when Violet started digging about. He didn’t exactly know what she expected, last Christmas he was with his mom in Florida and Violet was with her family. This was their first Christmas in their apartment as a couple.

Violet shrugged. She didn’t know what to expect either, she decided to stay seated in the middle of all the boxes as she observed. An hour later she was intrigued by another open box. Her eyes were wide and sparkling when she picked up a snow globe. The winter cabin surrounded by trees was in a state of calm before Violet tipped it upside down and blessed its world with snow. She smiled widely as she set it beside her to reach into the box to pick up another one wrapped delicately in newspaper. Violet admired the Christmas tree that was standing alone in the middle of the snow globe before again blessing its world with snow. Her smile radiated through the room as she unpacked all the snow globes.

Matt’s previous annoyance with how she looked at his grandma’s ornament was replaced with warmth when he saw the look of wonderment on Violet’s face. Her expression would return to a small smile when the snow settled at the bottom of the snow globe only to reappear when she picked out another one from the box then she was beaming again. In that moment, Matt wanted to take her picture. He wanted to remember her like this forever with her natural hair straightened and hanging loosely around her like a veil, her eyes were softly lined with eyeliner and mascara, she wore a gray tank top that hung off her slightly, a pair of ripped blue jeans and a black American Apparel sweater she stole from Matt. She looked up from her magical world to see him staring at her, the smile that was reserved for him and only him pulled at the corners of her perfectly glossed lips. She was his world, his queen, and his drug. She gave him stability, she offered him her heart when she herself was broken. They came pressed from a similar mold of abuse. His darker and more tragic while hers was due to neglect. They understood what it felt like to lay awake at night, staring at ceilings while wishing it was stars instead. She held him close when the world was against him and told him she loved him. In return, he defended her honor and supported every creative idea she had. Violet honored all his accomplishments, she didn’t talk down to him because she was the queen of season seven. She honored him as her king. Her touch and gaze were his favorite drug, he could get drunk off her kiss, and high off her existence.

His heart nearly crawled out of his throat when he heard her humming Dream a Little Dream of Me as she returned to the snow globes. Matt had to shake himself from his daze, his moment of appreciation for the human he called his own. Whenever he heard Violet hum that song it brought him back to the first time they danced together, it was a simple sway as they held each other in their living room surrounded by the soft glow of candles. Matt wanted to make sure their first anniversary was perfect, digging up a case of vinyls along with his turntable. They listened to music, laying on pillows scattered around their living room, and shared a bottle of wine as they reflected on their relationship. Even though Violet wasn’t in drag but purely Jason in that moment, there was an ethereal beauty surrounding her. Matt knew as he stared at his queen that he found his soulmate.

When Violet found the box full tinsel, she was in heaven. She wanted to wrap it around herself like one of her fancy feather boas. She sorted each strand by color, admiring how some of the tinsel was aged and worn while other strands looked brand new. She organized all the gold, silver, red, and blue until the box was empty.

“What color should we use?” Matt asked.

Violet’s eyes shot up from her metallic world to see Matt holding up a handful of lights. She couldn’t help the smile pulling at her mouth as she admired him. The previous accusation that she was being shady was gone from his voice and replaced with his usual relaxed tone. She shrugged, she didn’t know what to say.

“You know this is our tree. Emphasis on our,” Matt hinted playfully.

Again, she shrugged, her smile fading as she returned to her tinsel.

Matt put the lights back in the box and carefully maneuvered through the maze of boxes until he could sit in a clear space, only one box separating him and Violet. She peeked up through her eyelashes at him only to downcast her gaze again. “What’s up, pumpkin?” he asked. He waited a beat before he gently pushed the box separating them aside, so he could sit in front of her. He watched her fidget with the tinsel only to grab it all and shove it back into the box without a care. Her happiness faded for whatever reason, Matt worried him coming into her space had taken away her spark of wonderment. There were times when Violet distanced herself, it wasn’t uncommon because that was when he usually learned something about her that he didn’t know. She was unpredictable whether she would be mad or sad when she talked to him. Her anger was usually inner turmoil and pent up stress from years of bottling it up. Her sadness was similar though she would cry until she was exhausted and needed to sleep. Matt offered his hand instead of assuming she wanted him to grab hers. He watched her delicate fingers lace with his, her red nails digging into his hand a bit. She wouldn’t look up from her waterfall of hair though. “I can tell you’re anxious and want to talk. I’m here when you’re ready okay?” Matt said lovingly.

The warmth generated from Matt’s hand reminded her that she needed to be present. Retreating into her self-loathing world wouldn’t help. Her internal battle wasn’t even her fault, it was her parents. As she sat surrounded in a world of magic, Matt holding her hand, she was somehow unhappy when he was offering her the world. She wanted to scream and cry that she was cheated for twenty-four years of her life. It didn’t seem fair to live almost one quarter of her life without understanding this holiday. She knew what it meant from a religious point of view but not Matt’s. Inside, she was overwhelmed from being overstimulated from finally being allowed see and touch Christmas decorations, and devastated that she would have to tell her boyfriend that she’d never in her life celebrated Christmas.

“If you want to go buy rose gold ornaments we can. I figured since you love antiques you would like a retro tree but its whatever you want princess,” Matt said. He figured she wanted something more modern. He understood that, she was a classy person who probably had a secret Pinterest board dedicated to the DIY Christmas stuff she intended to make.

Violet’s grip on Matt’s hand got tighter as she tried to find her words. They were caught in her throat and twisting her tongue in her mouth making it difficult for her to say what he needed to hear. She struggled to find her words and that’s when the tears started to well in her eyes.

“We don’t have to decorate the tree. If there is something more creative you want to make together then I am fine with that too,” Matt continued.

Every word flowing from Matt’s supportive mouth crushed Violet’s soul. He was always willing to break from tradition to make new ones with her even though he loved routine. The words stuck between her throat and tongue were beginning to taste acidic and heavy. Her tears flooded over and rolled slowly down her cheeks as she let out a small sob. “I want to do it your way,” she sobbed pitifully.

“Then why are you crying? You seemed so happy a few minutes ago. Tell me what’s wrong, Jason,” Matt pushed lightly. He used his hand holding Violet’s to pull her into a tight hug. He held her head down to his chest the way she usually did for him when he came undone. It always soothed him when he could hear her steady heartbeat.

Violet sniffled, she regrouped her thoughts. Matt called her Jason which meant he was worried and calmly demanding an answer. She owed him an answer. She would also have to explain how last Christmas she stood in the airport, having an anxiety attack and decided not to go to Georgia by intentionally not boarding her flight. She returned home to her apartment to be alone, crying on her couch, wishing she had been honest about not celebrating Christmas.

“I’ve never celebrated Christmas,” Violet whispered into Matt’s chest.

Matt leaned down and pressed a feather-light kiss to Violet’s hair. He wanted to bombard her with questions and ask why. There was so much he wanted to know about her childhood because of the admission but he kept the questions to himself. The way she studied every ornament, her meticulous way of enjoying everything she touched made sense. She wasn’t annoyed with his old decorations, she was experiencing the joys of exploring a world she didn’t understand.

“I’m sorry,” she choked out. She was starting to panic because Matt was being quiet. He was going to be annoyed with her because she didn’t celebrate his favorite holiday. She was willing to be part of it, it was something she longed to experience her whole life. She pushed her way out of Matt’s hug because she needed to face him, she didn’t want to talk to him without seeing how he would react to her. He only fought her for a second when he realized she wanted to hold hands and look at him intently. Crystal blue eyes welcomed her back to the room that was surrounded by mysteries and magic. He was waiting for her to join his world again. “This is all new to me,” she said with a weak smile.

“We’ve got a dozen boxes that are still unopened,” Matt said cheerfully. He released one of Violet’s hands and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Even with tears trickling down her cheeks she was beautiful. He would forever hold onto this memory because he knew he could make her dream come true. He wouldn’t pry into her past, she would naturally divulge that information as they decorated the tree. He instead asked her what she always wanted to do at Christmas time.

Matt let her explore every box freely. He watched as she organized small piles of ornaments onto the coffee table. Her vision was simple, red and gold. She asked Matt to use the white lights on the tree while she wrapped herself in tinsel. Her smile was the true light in the room as she skipped over to him and pecked him on the cheek before adding the tinsel to the tree. She wanted to display all the snow globes because she loved how the snow settled until she returned to disturb the peacefulness again. She talked freely as she brought over boxes of Christmas balls for them to decorate together and Matt kissed her every chance he got as if she were permanently standing under mistletoe.

Violet’s vision was blinded by colors and textures as she stepped away from the tree to admire her work. Her eyes were drawn to Matt who was putting the last of the ornaments onto the tree. Her heart raced when he caught her staring. Violet stepped back towards the tree and into his presence. “Thank you,” she said. She had to stand on her toes a bit to give Matt an Eskimo kiss.

“You’re welcome,” Matt replied. His nose nuzzled her back affectionately.

Her smile radiated through the apartment until it was early evening and they could truly admire their work. The whole room was bathed in the warm glow of Christmas lights while most of the surfaces were covered in Violet and Matt’s favorite ornaments. A crackling old vinyl played on the turntable and Matt pulled Violet into the wonderland they created together. Frank Sinatra’s voice ghosted through their world as he sang Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. Matt pulled her close and they slowly swayed to the music, it was the second time he indulged her wants of dancing together and he knew from the way she rested her head against his chest that she was content.

“I love you,” Violet whispered.

Matt beamed as he held her close while the music emotionally swelled. “I love you too,” he said. He hoped she would remember this Christmas for the rest of her life. It was her first-time decorating, listening to Christmas music, and being with someone. Matt beamed knowingly that she would hold the memory dear to her heart as they counted down the days until Christmas and he asked her to be his forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a gift to a friend who truly loves Violet and Pearl.  
> Violet referred to as she, Matt as he. That was the perimeters I was given for the request and thought I would share this with the rest of you!
> 
> Merry Christmas! 
> 
> p.s. be gentle! I am new to writing in this ship! Leave kudos if you enjoyed the story !


End file.
